The Object of Affection
by Riley Cruce
Summary: Allie, a friend of the author comes in, kills Syd, and falls madly in love with Vaughn, until someone tries the same to Vaughn
1. Allie's Dream

Disclaimer (and a quick one at that): I don't own any of the characters. Don't sue me. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just by the way, you might not really be interested in this, its just basically my friend Allie's dream and I sorta more or less promised to write it for her, so unless you wanna hear about my friend Allie killing Syd and falling madly in love with Vaughn, don't read this.  
  
Also, I stopped watching the show and I never really understood much of it anyways, so if you are reading this, bear with me, I know it is gonna be really really really really tacky and unrealistic. Whatever. You're the one reading it. I warned you.  
  
Also Also, I stopped watching the show before Syd and Vaughn ever kiss or anything (Allie informed me that they now kiss like every episode about) so this is written before they ever kiss or anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Allie's curls bounced as she climbed the steps to the roof, holding her gun in her hand. Sydney Bristow was supposed to pass right under her on her secret mission. Allie knew this because Kelsey, the author, made it up, told Allie, and had to be right because she's the one writing this. Anyway, eventually Syd exited the building. Allie took aim and fired. Sydney fell to the ground and Allie jumped off the building (and then opened her parachute). As soon as Allie's feet touched the ground, she ran towards Syd. These guys dressed in black (on Allie's side) came out from all the alleys and other hiding places and carried Sydney's body. Allie watched their back, following closely behind.  
  
Less than ten minutes later, a much shorter Syd, with blond, curly hair appeared. It was Allie in disguise, which was obvious to the people reading this story. However, nobody actually in the story noticed and Allie went along with Syd's mission as if she were really Syd.  
  
After the mission, on which Allie kicked a ton of guy butt like Syd normally does, Allie went back to CIA headquarters where she met up with Vaughn. Allie knew it was Vaughn because she watches every episode of the show, can quote some of the lines, and has enough pictures of Vaughn in her binder to where her science teacher actually noticed, which is scary.  
  
Anyway, Vaughn noticed a big change in Syd/Allie. Not that he was suspicious or anything, actually, he kinda liked this better. Which caused a hormonal reaction, which caused him to lean over and kiss Syd/Allie, something he had wanted, but resisted for a long time. Of course, Allie didn't mind, this is why she hadn't minded killing Sydney in the first place. That was the whole point anyway, to be the object of Vaughn's affection.  
  
Anyway, to make a long story short, they fall madly in love have a dozen dates and do all sorts of stuff ; ) (maybe they'll use a sock.. Ok, inside joke, never mind, and only if Allie says that's what she wants, ask her, not me). And everything looks great for both of them, they keep kicking major butt and stuff, until one day...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So far this is Allie's dream and I have one more chapter to write for the entertainment of myself, Rebecca, Cami, and probably Em too. Anyway, R (as in just review, I told u not to read it). Please don't send me like hate mail or anything, but I did write this in less than a half an hour because I would like to move on to some better material that I have in mind. 


	2. Meant to be Since 7th

I don't own any of the characters or the show. Don't sue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
See all the comments on the first chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was like the same thing happening all over again. Only this time it was a guy cough cough john cough. Anyway, this guy did the same thing Allie did. He went snipping. for Vaughn. And like Allie, he was successful and no one noticed that he had replaced Vaughn in everyday activity. Not even Allie. In fact, no one noticed until Allie/Syd and John/Vaughn decided to get married and start a family together. Then they both had to admit their secret identities to each other, or live on lying to each other like Jack and Irina, which they didn't want to do at this point.  
  
But the romantic part was that neither of them cared. Allie and John even knew each other in middle school and it turned out that like their "annoying" friends said, they were totally meant to be. And they lived happily kicking butt forever, the end.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This chapter was written purely for the entertainment of myself and a few others, see the comments at the end of chapter one about reading and reviewing. 


End file.
